sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
David Pinder (Original Timeline)
Colour Sergeant David Pinder is a IE-1 Executive Officer and NCOIC of the Ida Expedition. Physical Description *Height: 6 Foot *Weight: 224 Pounds *Eye Colour: Green *Hair Colour: Brown *Hair Style: Short *ATA Gene Status: Positive (Natural carrier) *GTA Gene Status: Negative *WTA Gene Status: Negative Education *'Primary & Secondary:' **Sevenoaks Primary School ***05/09/1995 – 12/07/2002 **Sevenoaks School ***09/09/2002 – 17/05/2007 ****GCSEs Grade B to D ****Mathematics ****English Literature ****German ****Electronics ****Double Science *'Post Secondary Education:' **Sevenoaks School (Sixth Form) ***08/09/2007 – 17/05/2009 ****A-Levels Grades C-E ****Mathematics ****Electronics ****English Literature ****General Studies *'Military Education' **Commando Training Centre Royal Marines, Lympstone, Devon ***17/01/2011- 29/08/2011 Family *Father: Jack Pinder **Area Manager, Tesco ***23/10/1970 - ??/??/???? *Mother: Emma Pinder **Receptionist, McMahon Opticians ***30/04/1972 - ??/??/???? Career History *Royal Marine Recruit, CTCRM Lympstone **17/01/2011 - 29/08/2011 *General Duties Marine, 40 Commando, Taunton **29/08/2011 – 13/06/2013 *Sniper, 40 Commando, Taunton **13/06/2013 – 03/10/2017 *Training, Stargate Cadre **03/10/2017 – 05/01/2018 *Sniper/Pilot, AE-7 **05/01/2018 – 23/11/2020 *Security Team Member, Atlantis Expedition **23/11/2020 – 11/06/2021 *Sniper, SG-11 **11/06/2021 – 20/07/2025 *Sniper, Combat Support Team (various vessels) **20/07/2025 – 01/02/2026 *IE-1 XO/NCOIC, Ida Expedition **01/02/2026 - Present Promotion History * – Royal Marine Recruit: 17/01/2011 * – General Duties Marine: 29/08/2011 * – Lance Corporal: 13/05/2012 * – Corporal: 23/11/2013 * – Sergeant: 16/04/2015 * – Colour Sergeant: 27/06/2017 * – Corporal (Demoted): 23/11/2020 * – Sergeant: 31/07/2022 * – Colour Sergeant: 05/03/2025 Background Born into a working middle class family. His father was middle management in a supermarket and his mother a secretary at law firm at the time, made enough to keep them happy but not to live lavishly. He had a pretty normal upbringing. He wasn't a naughty child, but he wasn't an angel either. Although he did fairly well in his GCSEs, he didn't do so well in his A-Levels. Not having enough points to get into the course he wanted to do at university, he kind of lost a little direction. His first year out of Sixth Form pretty much saw him going from dead end job to dead end job. It wasn't until pretty much a year later, he bumped into and old school friend who had joined the RAF. Hearing his stories, it switched on a light bulb. Having a career in the military had endless possibilities. He wasn't sure which service he would join or what career path he would take once he was in. Eventually he decided on the Royal Marines. After his initial thirty two week training, it was discovered he was quite a shot and his instructors recommended he trained to be a sniper. So while continuing with his other training as a General Duties Marine, he added sniper skills to it. While based at Taunton, a recruiter from Stargate Command spotted him and invited him to join. While at the Stargate Training Cadre it was discovered he carried the ATA Gene, so upon completion of his training, he was sent to Atlantis where he became part of AE-7. Things were going well until November 2020. While assisting in an evacuation of a planet that was under attack, he had picked up some people in a Jumper and was on his way to the gate. En-route though, he spotted some people who were trapped by heavy bombardment. Taking the Jumper down, he loaded the other people aboard. As he was about to take off, the Jumper was hit, causing it to lose its cloak. Not having the skills to fix it, David just took off and floored it to the gate, just avoiding several shots towards him. On his return to Atlantis, despite the fact he had saved those extra people, not only was he risking his own life, he was risking the lives of the other civilians aboard. Saving the extra people worked in his favor however. Rather than go through a lengthy court marshal, he was demoted to Corporal and put on probation for six months. During this probation, he was not permitted to serve on an active team and was made part of the city’s security team. After the six months were up, he was asked if he wanted to rejoin a team. Although most people thought he had done a good job in saving those people, some thought it was reckless and didn't want to know him. So instead, David put in a transfer request to be moved to the SGC. When this was accepted, he was placed in SG-11. He remained part of the team until 2025. While off-world, they came under attack and trapped. Luck was on their side, sort of, when a ship beamed them aboard. His fellow team mates were injured more than he was and he’d been released from the sick bay after a couple of days. The ship however wasn't going to be going near Earth anytime soon and the rest of the team were to critical to move. David chose to remain aboard for the time being, assisting the ships Combat support team. Discovering he rather enjoyed this, he made a request to the Captain to remain aboard. The team he had joined however was not continually based on one ship. They would move from ship to ship or base as needed.Recently though, while part of the Combat Support Team on one of the vessels that had brought supplies to the Ida expedition, he was asked if he wanted to join one of the teams. However, after transferring, he came down with some sort of stomach bug. Despite him feeling fine after about a week, the medical personnel wanted to make sure he was clear (being in another galaxy) before clearing him for duty. Now he is fine and clear, he is just sitting on the bench until he is given a position on one of the teams. He has now been placed as the Executive Officer of IE-1 and made the Expedition's NCOIC. Character Personality He is a very duty orientated person, but he will let his hair down, but not before the job is done. When socializing, he tends to stick with his fellow NCOs but on occasions will interact with officers. Although he understands the need and reason for civilians on bases/ships he doesn't like it. Apart from civilians in a command position, he doesn't respond well to orders from them. Although he doesn't like to relax until the mission is complete, this doesn't mean he won’t have a laugh. He has been known to pull the odd practical joke (mainly on less dangerous missions). Hobbies *Taekwondo **Forth Dan Black Belt *Puzzles (like Sudoku or Crosswords) *Long Distance Running **London Marathon 2015 – 2017 ***24th (04:25:34) ***15th (03:20:23) ***4th (02:09:53) **New York Marathon 2017 ***13th (03:32:43) *Socialising *Smoking cigars Favoured Weapons Layout *Primary Weapon: **L115A3 ***5 Round Detachable Box Magazine x 5 *Secondary Weapon: **F2000 Tactical ***30 Round STANAG magazine x2 **Scorpion Evo 3 A1 ***30 round detachable box magazine x2 *Sidearm: **Glock 18 ***33 Round Detachable box magazine x2 *Melee Weapon: **A’tar Replica Note: With the two different Secondary Weapons, it is mission dependent and availability that is the deciding factor in which one he chooses. Category:Inactive Player Character Category:British Armed Forces Personnel Category:Marines Category:SGC Personnel Category:AE Personnel Category:IE Personnel Category:Pilots Category:Special Operations Personnel